Incorporating an electronic tire identification or monitoring system in a vehicle tire, for example an electronic system for measuring the pressure or the temperature of the tire, is known.
Such an electronic device normally comprises an electronic module of small dimensions, such as an electronic chip, linked to an electrical wire forming an antenna for transmitting data supplied by the module or receiving energy. The electronic module then comprises at least one device for electrically connecting the wire.
The electronic system is, for example, incorporated in the tire by being glued to its surface or by being embedded in its mass. Consequently, while the motor vehicle is in normal use, the electronic system is subject to stresses generated by the deformations of the tire.
The wire (because of its flexibility) and the electronic module (because of its small dimensions and its rigidity) correctly withstand these stresses. However, the junction between the wire and the electronic module is particularly sensitive to these stresses.
To link the electrical wire to the electronic module, two types of junction are known.
The wire can be connected to the electrical connection device of the electronic module by soldering. However, a solder joint does not make it possible to obtain a junction that is robust enough to withstand the repeated mechanical stresses generated by the deformations of the tire.
The wire can also be connected to the electrical connection device by crimping. Crimping provides for a good mechanical fixing but does not provide an assurance of a reliable electrical link.